Infierno Celestial: El ángel y el demonio
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Sí la oscuridad puede corromper a la luz con sus sombras dejando solo muerte a su paso... ¿podrá la luz envolver a la oscuridad en su haz y abrir paso a la vida?


**Infierno Celestial.**

**El demonio. **

Cuando el rey demonio la mandó a llamar, Karin asistió al palacio infernal entre temerosa, curiosa y emocionada. Ella era un demonio del cuarto círculo del infierno, y tener el honor de pisar el primer círculo era genial, pero preocupante.

¿Qué razones tendría el rey demonio para mandarla a llamar? La única que se le ocurría era su belleza excepcional, y a pesar de que sería un honor ser deseada por su rey, todavía tenía muchos planes y no quería ser rebajada a una meretriz por el momento. Esperaba que no fuera eso, porque no podría negarse al rey o sin duda la mataría.

Una vez llegó a la sala del trono, se inclinó ante su rey.

-Aizen-sama.- en verdad era un honor estar en su presencia, podía sentir su inmenso poder solo con estar cerca.

-Kurosaki Karin.- la miró con una sonrisa tranquila. Un humano podría decir que él parecía amable, pero los demonios sabían que su serenidad era la prueba de su grandeza y que no existía ser más cruel en la historia de los tres mundos.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué me ha llamado, mi señor?- siguió inclinada.

-Los rumores sobre tu belleza eran ciertos. Un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, con un rostro angelical.- ella hizo una mueca ante la palabra. No le gustaba nada relacionado a los ángeles. –Y por tu aroma, me complace notar que aún no has sido profanada.-

Karin suspiró. Parecía que su destino sería servirle al rey demonio para sus placeres carnales de ahora en adelante. Maldición, y ella que soñaba con seguir entrenándose para matar a los servidores del creador, arrancar sus alas y empapar esas plumas repugnantemente blancas en sangre.

-A pesar de mi inexperiencia, prometo serle devota en toda forma que quiera usarme, Aizen-sama.- mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que acabar así? ¿Tanto entrenamiento fue para nada? Estaban a punto de ascenderla al tercer círculo, donde se le permitiría finalmente pelear de forma directa con ángeles. ¿Por qué cuando estaba tan cerca pasaba esto? Sí solo pudiera haber matado a uno se sentiría mucho mejor ahora.

-Sí lo que piensas es que te quiero como mi meretriz, te equivocas.- informó su rey con su típica calma. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. –Tú, Kurosaki Karin, serás mi reina.- ante esas palabras, Karin se quedó sin aliento.

¿La reina del infierno? ¿Ella, un demonio nacido en el cuarto círculo, la reina del infierno?

-Mi señor…- lo miró anonadada, sin saber qué decir.

-Reinando a mi lado, tendrás el placer de que todo demonio en la existencia se incline ante ti, y un día, cuando me alce sobre los cielos con la corona del creador en mi mano, serás la reina de los tres mundos. Todo ser con la capacidad de inclinarse se inclinara ante ti, tendrás el goce de degollar tantos ángeles y arcángeles como gustes y construiremos nuestro trono con sus huesos. - Karin jadeó maravillada, sin dudar ni por un momento de que su rey sea capaz de eso y más.

¿Ella la reina de los tres mundos? ¿Matando a los mismísimos arcángeles? ¿Sentada en un trono hecho de sus huesos, bañado en su sangre, rodeada de esas plumas blancas ya carmesís?

-Oh, mi señor, sería todo un honor para mí.- sonrió desquiciadamente aún con la cabeza inclinada, sin poder esperar para tener el gusto de arrancar unos cuantos corazones angelicales.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, tengo un pequeño precio que debes pagar para poder convertirte en mi reina.- ella se permitió alzar la cabeza, mirándolo expectante. –Un hijo.-

Oh. ¿Solo eso? No parecía muy difícil, sabía que todo demonio superior violaba brutalmente a las inferiores, pero podía regenerarse y el dolor pasaría, solo unas horas de suplicio hasta hacer un hechizo de fertilidad para embarazarse a la primera y listo, reina infernal.

-Lo que sea, mi señor.- bajó la cabeza otra vez.

-Sin embargo, no es un hijo mío lo que quiero.- ante eso, de inmediato volvió a alzar la cabeza, más que confundida. –Quiero que tengas al hijo de un ángel.-

Al escuchar eso, Karin entendió todo.

Mierda, sabía que no podía ser tan fácil convertirse en la reina. Lo que Aizen quería era cumplir con esa antigua profecía, donde se afirmaba que un ser mitad ángel mitad demonio sería la perdición de los cielos. Siempre pensó que era solo un mito, pero sí su rey lo quería usar a su favor entonces debía ser verdad. Y ¿sería ella la encargada de dar a luz a tal ser tan poderoso? Obviamente no podía negarse a menos que quisiera que la usen para alimentar a los carroñeros del sexto círculo, pero…

-Eh, mi señor… Los ángeles son inmunes a los hechizos de lujuria.- incluso de los demonios más poderosos a los ángeles más débiles, era imposible tentarlos con la carne y el placer, se intentó por siglos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que verdaderamente era inútil.

-Soy muy consciente de eso. Un ángel nunca te entregara su cuerpo… a menos que te haya entregado antes su corazón.- Karin amplió sus ojos al darse cuenta a dónde iba esto. –Las costumbres de los ángeles son muy claras, ellos no intimaran con nadie hasta casarse y no se casaran con nadie hasta amarlo. Solo pueden casarse entre ellos no importa su rango. Y sin embargo, ha habido ángeles que rompieron esas reglas por los humanos, causando que la ley en los cielos sea más flexible y ahora les permitan tener una relación con los mortales siempre y cuando sean creyentes del creador. Eso es lo que tú fingirás ser para acercarte a un ángel, enamorarlo y embarazarte de él. Apenas lo consigas regresaras y te convertirás en mi reina. ¿Estás dispuesta?-

Ella tragó saliva, pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir a continuación. Su cuello corría peligro.

-Mi señor, yo… quiero servirlo en todo lo que disponga, pero no sé sí seré capaz… eh… yo… Yo odio demasiado a los ángeles, mi mayor deseo es asesinar al mayor número posible, no me creo capaz de soportar a uno el tiempo suficiente para que se enamore de mí. Yo…-

-Estoy seguro de que podrás.- la interrumpió, haciéndola cerrar la boca y tensarse ante el toque de advertencia en su voz. Sí seguía poniendo excusas la mataría, sin dudas. –Eres perfecta, hay pocas jóvenes como tú que aún no han sido corrompidas y de todas eres la más hermosa, con ese rostro aniñado e inocente. La trampa perfecta para un ángel. Para esta trampa deberás fingir ser una creyente del creador, será más fácil que te crea sí aun conservas tu pureza. Ángeles, humanas y demonios femeninos vírgenes huelen igual, es el aura la que las distingue, y sé que gracias a tus raíces puedes disfrazar tu aura y entrar a templos ¿o me equivocó?-

-No, mi señor.- su madre era hija de un demonio y otra mitad humana, así que la poca humanidad en sus venas la hacía capaz de disfrazar su aura mejor que la mayoría de demonios y además le permitía entrar en los templos sagrados.

-Por eso eres perfecta, y debido a tus altas cualidades tengo al objetivo perfecto para ti.- su sonrisa pasó a ser un poco divertida por una pequeña fracción de segundo antes de volver a ser pura tranquilidad. –Un arcángel, aquel que controla el hielo y el agua, para ser más exacto. Hitsugaya Toshiro.- Karin frunció el ceño. No había oído hablar de ese. –Sí no lo conoces descuida, es relativamente joven en las filas de los arcángeles. Fue él quien frustró mi intento de llevarme a una mujer ángel al infierno cuando logré infiltrarme en los cielos por un breve periodo de tiempo. Sí la hubiera tenido no te estaría pidiendo esto, así que por intentar frustrarme él debe ser quien me entregue el arma más poderosa del infierno. Lo buscaras, harás que se enamoré de ti y engendraras a su hijo, entonces vendrás y te convertirás en mi reina y yo educare al niño para que sea un adecuado príncipe del infierno. Y juntos gobernaremos los tres mundos.-

Bueno, no podía negar que la idea era tentadora, incluso aunque deba soportar a un ángel. Sin embargo ¿un arcángel? Ya hubiera sido lo suficientemente difícil con un ángel normal ¿qué haría sí la descubría? No tendría ninguna oportunidad contra alguien así, la aplastaría solo con estar parado junto a ella.

-Aceptó, por supuesto, mi señor.- habló vacilante luego de unos segundos. –P-pero… ¿podría reconsiderar que sea un arcángel mi objetivo? Son mucho más astutos que los ángeles normales, y no tendría ninguna oportunidad si me descubre. Sería mucho más fácil sí solo…-

-Debe ser él.- la interrumpió otra vez. –Y sí tienes tanto miedo, eso te servirá para ser más cuidadosa en que no te descubra, en no levantar siquiera una sospecha, porque solo eso es suficiente para que te mate sin que puedas hacer nada. Vuelve con éxito y serás recompensada como otros solo pueden soñar, serás inmortalizada, una diosa. Falla, y nada quedara de ti, ni de tus hermanos.- eso la congeló. ¿Sabía de sus hermanos? ¿Pero cómo?

Decidió no preguntar, por su bien, y asintió.

-Le juró que lo lograré, Aizen-sama.- se inclinó profundamente.

-Lo sé.-

.

Primer mes en el mundo humano y ya odiaba cada segundo de esto. Lo peor es que probablemente esté años atrapada allí hasta que logré encontrar a ese arcángel. Y estar años atrapada allí significaba estar años atrapada con esos malditos creyentes del creador, siempre alabándolo a él y a sus estúpidos ángeles.

Por lo que le habían dicho los informantes de Aizen, Hitsugaya Toshiro solo bajaba a la tierra para visitar el templo dedicado al espíritu del hielo Hyorinmaru, pero el templo estaba disfrazado como cualquier otro, así que solo le quedaba ir de templo en templo hasta dar con alguna pista de aquel espíritu. Y claro, ganar la confianza de los creyentes en caso de que alguno sepa algo.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?- preguntó escéptico el anciano con el que estaba hablando.

-Mi madre me habló de él, aunque no me dijo de dónde lo escucho ella. Me sorprendió mucho que nadie supiera del templo, así que decidí dedicar mis vacaciones a comprobar sí el templo es real o no antes de volver a la universidad.- sonrió inocentemente.

-Hmm, bueno, es mejor que una jovencita tenga estas metas tan nobles en vez de pasársela en esas discotecas.- negó con la cabeza. –Escuche ese nombre solo una vez, cuando fui con mi hermano a una reunión de creyentes en la ciudad de Karakura. Tal vez allí puedan ayudarte.- le recomendó.

-¡Muchas gracias!- hizo una reverencia.

-No es nada, lamento no poder ayudar más.- a pesar de ser fanáticos del creador, no todos eran una bola de idiotas que solo sabían hablar de su grandeza mientras que al segundo siguiente cometían más pecados que un demonio.

Le sonrió con sinceridad al hombre antes de marcharse.

Karakura era una ciudad pequeña, no tanto como algunos de los pueblos donde había estado pero muy pequeña en comparación a las grandes ciudades japonesas que había estado frecuentando. Pero aparentemente mucho más importante que las grandes ciudades, porque apenas entró pudo percibir a varios ángeles dando vueltas por ahí. Se aseguró de que su aura de demonio esté bien disfrazada antes de internarse en los templos para seguir en busca del arcángel.

Todos los días iba a rezar a los templos de Karakura, mostrando la fachada de una fiel creyente, recatada, amable y curiosa, que rápidamente se ganó el corazón de los otros creyentes. Un día, cuando visitaba el tercer templo, se topó con un ángel.

No sabía qué tipo, los únicos que podían distinguirse entre el montón eran los arcángeles, pero sí sabía que no era muy fuerte, le daría un poco de pelea pero podría matarlo de ser necesario. Aunque hacerlo tal vez le cueste su fachada, así que lo mejor era ser cautelosa. Sí no la mataban los ángeles Aizen lo haría.

-Buenos días.- se inclinó ante el ángel al cruzarlo.

-Oh, buenos días.- le sonrió. La pobre palomita no tenía idea de que le estaba sonriendo a un demonio. –No te había visto por aquí antes. ¿Eres una turista?-

-Me gustaría considerarme a mí misma más como una investigadora.- soltó una risita tonta. –Estoy en busca de un templo en específico, fue una de las cosas que me dijo mi madre antes de fallecer y me gustaría probar que tenía razón.- fingió una sonrisa triste.

-Ah, vaya, qué pena. Pero es lindo ver a una joven teniendo pasatiempos sanos. ¿Qué templo buscas? Quizás pueda ayudarte.-

-El templo de Hyorinmaru. No sé nada más que el nombre, pero mi madre asegura que existe y todo el mundo me ha dicho que no tiene ni idea, pero ella era muy creyente y sé que no mentía.- se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

El ángel se puso serio.

-¿No sabes de dónde oyó tu madre ese nombre?- ella negó con la cabeza, asegurándose de poner la expresión más inocente que tenía. –Es… en realidad… bueno…- podía ver que estaba dudando en decirle, y que obviamente sabía del templo.

Conteniendo las ganas de torturarlo para obtener la información, juntó las manos y lo miró suplicante.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste de él? He viajado por varias ciudades buscándolo, aunque no me queda mucho tiempo, solo un par de meses hasta que se acaben las vacaciones y vuelva a mis estudios universitarios. Me gustaría llevar a la tumba de mi madre la noticia de que he encontrado este templo que todo el mundo creía que se inventó. La gente puede ser tan mala a veces.- suspiró.

-Ya veo. Pobre.- la miró con pena. –Umm… Bueno, creo que la razón por la cual nadie lo reconoce es porque es muy pequeño y tiene otro nombre. Tal vez si encuentras ese otro nombre encuentres el templo… Yo… debo irme ahora. Suerte.- hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Era poca información, pero al menos algo era mejor que nada.

Hyorinmaru significaba anillo de hielo, y había escuchado por ahí que era una especie de dragón, buscaría por un templo con un nombre relacionado mientras seguía preguntando en otros templos.

Le tomó siete meses desde que llegó al mundo terrenal, pero finalmente encontró el templo Daiguren, que tenía escrito en japonés moderno esas siglas, y en el más antiguo japonés las siglas de Hyorinmaru, algo que muy pocas personas podrían entender. Ángeles, siempre tan astutos.

El templo era público, un lugar donde se permitía la adoración a los ángeles, los guardianes celestiales y en especial a su amado creador, aparte de rezar por tus antepasados, lo típico de humanos. Era la ciudad de Seireitei, una ciudad muy importante para la historia de la guerra de los ángeles y demonios, puesto que hace siglos donde allí ahora se alzaba una prospera ciudad se libró una de las batallas más sangrientas entre el cielo y el infierno, una batalla que terminó con la muerte del antiguo rey del infierno, que quedó en caos y desorden por siglos hasta que Aizen tomó el mando. Y ahora, ella podría ser la reina. Solo necesitaba encontrar a ese Hitsugaya Toshiro y seducirlo a toda costa.

Se instaló en la ciudad de Seireitei y empezó a ir a la universidad allí solo para mantener su fachada, estudiando literatura porque los libros humanos le eran más entretenidos que aquella cosa que se inventaron llamada televisión. Visitaba el templo cada día, esperando su oportunidad para poder ver a ese arcángel y comenzar el verdadero trabajo.

Poco después de que se cumpliera un año desde que su misión comenzó, cuando estaba aburriéndose en una clase, sintió un inmenso poder, un aura pura y fría. Debía ser él, finalmente estaba aquí.

Se escapó del aula sin importarle perderse algo importante y fue al departamento que alquilaba con dinero robado para ponerse su ropa más recatada y practicar en el espejo una expresión de inocencia. A los ángeles no les gustaban las seductoras, sí quería conquistar a uno debía pretender ser una niña buena.

Llegó al templo intentando contener su emoción y su nerviosismo, asegurándose más de una docena de veces que su aura esté bien oculta. Cuando vio el aura del ángel sonrió y se acercó a la estatua de un dragón donde él estaba arrodillado con los ojos cerrados.

Al irse acercando lo estudió, sin sorprenderse por su gran atractivo. Todos los ángeles eran hermosos, aunque este fácilmente podría ser también un tentador príncipe infernal, y ella con gusto lo dejaría arrastrarla a un agujero para que la use a su antojo.

Rió ante ese pensamiento, recordándose que este era una palomita y ellos no fornicaban de ese modo, debían ser suaves y dulces, tan aburrido.

Se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a rezar a la estatua, absteniéndose de mirarlo aún al sentir su mirada en su perfil. Estuvo así por varios minutos solo practicando posibles cosas que decirle antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlo, notando que de nuevo tenía los ojos cerrados. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que abrió los ojos nuevamente y la miró con irritación.

Sus ojos eran turquesas, un gran contraste para su cabello blanco y piel bronceada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó secamente, su voz grave y profunda.

-Oh, no, gracias. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin y me preguntaba sí eras nuevo por aquí. Vengo casi todos los días y no te había visto antes.- intentó iniciar una conversación con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Quién sabe?- solo murmuró él, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Ella se quedó en blanco.

¿Y ahora qué? No esperaba esa contestación.

Sin saber qué hacer, decidió volver a rezar alias maldecirlo mentalmente con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando pasó casi una hora arrodillada a su lado, el aburrimiento se volvió insoportable.

-Oye…- habló vacilante. Él abrió un ojo y la miró exasperado. -¿Este dragón es Hyorinmaru, verdad?- eso pareció captar su atención.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?- se levantó de golpe, sus ojos cautelosos.

Rayos, tal vez debió mantener la boca cerrada. Solo bastaba una pequeña sospecha de que fuera un demonio y quién sabe lo que le haría. Y no tenía oportunidad contra un arcángel.

-Está escrito afuera. Y en mi visita a otros templos tratando de encontrar este escuche de un anciano que el espíritu guardián es un dragón, así que supongo que este es Daiguren Hyorinmaru.- miró a la estatua del dragón oriental con cuerpo alargado y alas.

-¿Estabas tratando de encontrar este templo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo sabes leer esos símbolos tan antiguos?- la sospecha aumentó en sus ojos bonitos.

Karin empezó a sudar frío. Mierda, otra cosa que no debería haber dicho.

-La respuesta a todas tus preguntas es la siguiente: mi madre. Ella era una mujer muy creyente, que murió hace poco. Me habló de este templo pero nadie más parecía conocerlo, así que lo busque hasta que di con él. ¿Por qué actúas como si fueras una especie de policía interrogándome? Solo estoy intentando tener una pequeña conversación.- se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¿Por qué querrías conversar conmigo? Soy un extraño y nunca hemos hablado antes.- siguió mirándola con sospecha.

Lo sabía. Sabía que era un demonio. Estaba jodida, tan jodida.

-Bueno, porque eres lindo, duh. ¿Qué nunca han coqueteado contigo antes?- le sonrió pícaramente, dejando de lado la faceta de la niña buena en un último intento desesperado por salvarse el pellejo.

Afortunadamente, funcionó, él apartó la mirada avergonzado, antes de gruñir por lo bajo.

-Olvídalo.- masculló secamente antes de volver a arrodillarse y cerrar los ojos.

Ella quiso seguir hablando, pero no importa lo que dijera seguía ignorándola, por lo que bufó y fue a sentarse en una banca, pensando qué podría hacer.

Tenía que llamar su atención ahora o podría irse y no volver en los próximos diez años. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No era como otros ángeles, desviviéndose para ayudar a los humanos, no le importaba ser frío y grosero.

Luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió que simplemente seguiría hablándole hasta que le respondiera, pero al levantar la vista y dirigirla a la estatua notó que ya no estaba. Buscó por todo el templo y no logró encontrarlo, y al intentar sentir su aura solo logró frustrarse ya que haber estado tanto tiempo cerca de él atontó sus sentidos y no era capaz de ubicarlo. Al menos sabía que seguía en la ciudad, pero no podía descubrir dónde rayos se encontraba.

Derrotada, abandonó el templo y se dirigió a comer algo. La comida humana le daba menos energía, pero era más deliciosa que las alimañas del infierno. Luego de comer en un puesto de comida rápida, iba a ir a su departamento a descargar su ira molestando a sus vecinos, no obstante sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando una mano surgió desde un callejón y tomó su muñeca, arrastrándola dentro fuera de la vista de los peatones caminando alegremente por las calles aquella fría tarde de principios de invierno.

-Hola, Karin.- siseó una voz inquietantemente familiar.

-¿Gremmy?- lo miró sorprendida. Él era un demonio mayor del tercer círculo, él fue el que le prometió el ascenso antes de que Aizen la contactara. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Simplemente reclamando lo que es mío.- sonrió con falsa dulzura. –Te quería en el tercer círculo para poder reclamarte como mía y tener a mi descendencia, pero Aizen intervino.- apretó los puños. –Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que él sea el rey, prefería a Yhwach, aún lo prefiero. No sé qué excusa te dio para que vinieras aquí alejándote de mí, pero tampoco me importa. Tienes dos opciones, o vuelves conmigo o mueres aquí.-

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Le habían dicho que la misión era secreta, aunque aun así esperaba que se lo dijeran a alguien del rango de Gremmy. ¿Debería decírselo? No, eso probablemente solo lo haría enfurecer más. ¿Pero entonces qué podría decir? Obviamente no iba a ir con él, no deseaba volverse la esclava de un Lord cuando podía volverse la reina, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era más fuerte que ella, y probablemente no vino solo, por las auras demoniacas que percibía en las cercanías.

-Gremmy, te guste o no Aizen es el rey ahora y debemos obedecerlo. Sí me matas él hará que lo pagues.- o no, siempre podía reemplazarla, pero tal vez eso lo asuste lo suficiente para dejarla vivir hasta que piense en algo mejor.

-¿Con que esa es tu decisión, eh? Bueno, es una pena.- se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que tendré que buscar a la segunda chica linda más poderosa. Dejare que mis carroñeros se encarguen de devorar tu alma traicionera.- chasqueó los dedos y decenas de demonios del séptimo círculo rodearon a Karin, bloqueando la salida del callejón. –Disfruta no existir, Karin-chan.- hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa burlona antes de abrir una grieta infernal para volver a sus aposentos en el tercer círculo.

Ella maldijo en voz baja, mirando a las deformes y trasmutadas criaturas de almas pecadoras que la rodeaban con ojos sedientos de sangre. No iba a salir viva de aquí. Devorarían su alma y su existencia llegaría a su fin, adiós a la reencarnación, simplemente su alma desaparecería. La verdadera muerte, la más aterradora.

Había estado conteniendo su aura demoniaca en caso de que el arcángel siguiera cerca, pero ya no podía sentirlo en la ciudad. Seguramente regresó a los cielos, y ella moriría aquí habiendo perdido su oportunidad, sin siquiera acercarse a la meta. No le quedaba nada que perder.

Maldito Gremmy.

Los carroñeros se lanzaron sobre ella, que se preparó para elevar su aura y lanzar un hechizo para al menos morir peleando, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un poder abrumadoramente frío, puro y luminoso llenó el lugar, haciendo a los carroñeros encogerse.

Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con Hitsugaya Toshiro en la cima de un edificio con sus alas blancas extendidas, con una mano extendida hacia las nubes. Por encima de su cabeza numerosas lanzas de hielo se formaron de la nada, y con un movimiento de su mano esta se lanzaron hacia los carroñeros más cercanos a la chica-demonio, que se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, temiendo que alguna de esas lanzas la dañara, pero estas la evitaron cuidadosamente, dirigiéndose únicamente a sus agresores.

Una vez los más cercanos fueron neutralizados, el ángel bajó al callejón y formó una espada de hielo en su mano.

-Agáchate.- murmuró con frialdad.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, de inmediato se lanzó al suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos. No vio bien lo que pasó, pero escuchó el crujido del hielo destrozándose, los huesos quebrándose y la sangre derramándose en el suelo, aparte de los alaridos de los carroñeros muriendo.

Cuando finalmente todo se quedó en silencio, se permitió alzar la cabeza.

El arcángel le tendió una mano, sin ni un solo rasguño e imperturbable ante el montón de restos que los rodeaban. Ella tomó su mano con duda, no cómoda con el hecho de haber sido salvada por un ángel. Pero bueno, él creía que era una humana, y ellos siempre se desvivían por proteger a esas pestes mortales. Era una fortuna que no haya revelado su verdadera aura, un segundo más tarde y tal vez él mismo habría bajado a matarla. Aun así… debía admitir que estaba feliz de no haber muerto. No quería desaparecer sin antes haber cumplido sus objetivos, y mucho menos sin siquiera haber logrado hacer las paces con sus hermanos.

Y él la había salvado, incluso sí fue por creerla una humana.

-T-tú… me salvaste.- todavía estaba sorprendida de seguir respirando. Realmente pensó que se acabó todo. –Gracias.-

Él suspiró.

-Lo siento, pero no deberías haberme visto de esta forma.- señaló sus alas, y Karin se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. –Ahora, por favor, olvídalo.- posó dos dedos en su frente.

Según había leído, los ángeles actualmente tenían prohibido mostrarse abiertamente a los humanos, y sí se veían obligados a hacerlo debían borrar su memoria inmediatamente. Obviamente el tipo de magia no la afectaría, siendo ella un demonio incluso al tener raíces humanas, pero el haber previsto lo que haría le dio una idea. Una idea que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara.

Fingió ser afectada por su toque y cerró los ojos, fingiendo un desmayo porque esa era la reacción normal ante uno de estos hechizos, a lo que el ángel de inmediato la cargó en brazos y camino hasta el parque que no estaba muy lejos. Se detuvo frente a una banca y comenzó a inclinarse para dejarla allí, pero en ese momento ella abrió los ojos esforzándose por parecer desorientada y él se tensó, pues obviamente había esperado que permaneciera desmayada más tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Yo… te encontré desmayada y planeaba llevarte al hospital, pero tal vez sea mejor que vayas tú sola sí te sientes en buena condición.- improvisó rápidamente.

-No recuerdo dónde está el hospital.- gimió, llevándose una mano a la frente. –Ni siquiera recuerdo mi propio nombre… ¿Qué me pasó?- lo miró asustada, felicitándose mentalmente por ser tan buena actriz al ver el nerviosismo en su rostro. La pobre palomita obviamente creía haber freído demasiado su cerebro.

-Tu nombre es Kurosaki Karin.- dijo él después de suspirar, recordando cuando se lo había dicho en el templo. -¿No recuerdas sí tienes algún familiar o amigo que pueda cuidar de ti?- ella negó con la cabeza, pestañeando fuertemente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos y que sintiera más pena por su trágica situación. –Bien, yo… te llevaré al hospital.- murmuró resignado, aunque ambos sabían que eso no iba a servir de nada.

Luego de que el doctor les dijera que debía ser un problema psicológico y estaba fuera de sus manos, regresaron al parque y él le compró algo para beber para calmarla al ella hacer muy bien su papel de chica con amnesia al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- murmuró decaída después de vaciar mitad de la botella. –No recuerdo dónde vivo, ni sí tengo familia o amigos, ni siquiera mi edad o sí trabajo o estudio. Y ni siquiera sé qué pasó… Mi vida está arruinada.- lloriqueó.

-Escucha, te conocí en el templo Daiguren antes de encontrarte desmayada, tal vez alguien allí te conozca.- sugirió él luego de un largo rato solo escuchándola lamentarse.

-¿Eso está cerca de aquí?- preguntó maldiciendo mentalmente, puesto que sí había formado una tonta amistad con la anciana que cuidaba el lugar.

-No tanto, podemos ir en taxi sí te sientes cansada.- se cruzó de brazos, una mirada de indiferencia en su rostro. A pesar de que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, todavía parecía que no quería estar cerca de ella.

-Está bien. Quiero caminar, tal vez mirar me ayude a recordar algo. Guíame.- le sonrió, riendo mentalmente al verlo irritarse. Obviamente quería terminar con esto lo antes posible, era una lástima que a ella le gustara tanto molestar palomitas. -¿Y… cómo nos conocimos en el templo?-

-No fue nada, solo me hiciste una pregunta y tuvimos una pequeña conversación donde me dijiste tu nombre.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Ninguna de estas calles se te hace familiar?- ella negó con la cabeza, a lo que él bufó.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la primera persona con la que se encontraron fue la encargada del templo, que sonrió al reconocerla.

-Oh, hola, querida. Es bueno verte visitando otra vez. ¿Este joven tan apuesto es tu novio?- preguntó alegremente.

-Oh, no. Solo me ayuda.- sonrió nerviosamente, luego recordó que se supone que tenía amnesia. –Emm, supongo que usted me conoce. Verá, tuve un accidente y no puedo recordar nada, los doctores no saben ayudarme y solo quiero saber sí tengo alguien a quién recurrir o dónde está mi hogar.- juntó las manos mirándola suplicante.

-Pero que terrible. Preparare un poco de té para que podamos conversar mejor. Mi nombre es Haru, por cierto.- mientras preparaba y servía el té en una habitación adjunta, los dos le explicaron la situación y la anciana, luego de compadecerse por Karin al menos cuarenta veces, finalmente empezó a decir lo que querían oír. –Bueno, visitas a diario este templo y siempre eres muy amable con todos, una chica encantadora. Por lo que me has contado tu madre era el único familiar que tenías hasta que murió y te quedaste sola. Con tus ahorros emprendiste un viaje para encontrar este templo del que ella te habló y al encontrarlo te gustó tanto el lugar que decidiste mudarte aquí. Tienes un departamento, pero no sé en dónde, estudias en la universidad del centro la carrera de literatura y estás en tu segundo año, así que debes tener diecinueve, probablemente, no te ves mayor que eso.-

-Bien, eso responde a muchas incógnitas.- suspiró él arcángel disfrazado de humano. –Muchas gracias por cooperar.-

-Oh, no es nada. Adoró a esta chica, realmente es un encanto.- le sonrió con sincera dulzura.

Un pinchazo de culpa surgió en el pecho de Karin al pensar en lo mucho que constantemente insultaba a los humanos, pero la abuela Haru siempre le agradó aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Le devolvió la sonrisa de forma un poco agridulce, con sus hombros caídos.

-Desearía poder recordar todo eso que me dice.- dijo con tristeza, más tristeza por tener que engañarla que fingida para cumplir con la misión del rey Aizen.

-Yo desearía poder darte un lugar donde puedas quedarte, querida, pero lastimosamente recientemente he vendido mi casa y estoy viviendo con uno de mis nietos que tiene muchos hijos y problemas económicos, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es un par de mantas para que pases la noche en el templo y mañana veas sí puedes conseguir algo mejor o encontrar tu departamento.- la miró con pesar.

Sintiéndose aún más culpable, Karin le agradeció.

-Bueno, supongo que pasaré la noche aquí entonces.- le sonrió a la dulce mujer antes de voltearse al ángel. –Gracias por tu ayuda, eh…- entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose sí es que había dicho su nombre en algún momento desde que la llevó al hospital.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- se presentó él con un suspiro. –Escucha, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí. El templo es sagrado y uno creería que estás completamente a salvo aquí, pero no te librara del frío y la incomodidad. Tengo una casa que no he usado en mucho tiempo, puedes quedarte allí en lo que recuperas tu memoria.- sugirió aunque no viéndose nada feliz al respecto.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta. Lo único que había esperado era llamar su atención y que tuviera que rondarla de ahora en adelante para comprobar que no le hizo mucho daño a su mente, pero ¿ofrecerle un lugar para quedarse? Esa era una oferta que simplemente no podía rechazar.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó rápidamente antes de que pudiera retractarse. –Realmente eres un ángel, Toshiro.- él se congeló y ella tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no reírse.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Eres como un ángel, me encontraste desmayada, me llevaste al hospital y ahora me estás ofreciendo un techo. ¡Realmente te lo agradezco!- aclaró para que la tonta palomita no sospechara que sabía todo.

-Ah… claro, no es nada. Entre creyentes nos apoyamos. Todo sea en el nombre del creador.- se encogió de hombros.

Karin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar. Como odiaba los malditos lambiscones del creador, como lo odiaba a él, disfrutaría cuando Aizen le quite su trono.

-Por supuesto.- intento que su sonrisa no se viera tan forzada.

Se despidieron de la anciana y fueron caminando en dirección a la casa de la que le habló, ya que aparentemente no estaba muy lejos.

-Mañana debes ir a tu universidad a ver sí pueden ayudarte con tus papeles y tu casa, por mientras te quedarás aquí.- dijo al llegar.

La casa era simple, de dos pisos, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, blanca con tejado azul oscuro. Al entrar notó que estaba escasamente decorada, con pequeñas luces tenues a lo largo de las paredes en lugar de un foco colgando del techo. Ella se estremeció un poco al sentir la magia rodeando a la casa. Sí fuera un demonio puro no habría logrado entrar, afortunadamente su lado humano la salvo de esto pero de todos modos un enorme cansancio la invadió luego de poner su primer pie en la casa del arcángel. Por suerte la barrera era solo externa o no podría quedarse dentro por grandes periodos de tiempo.

-Tienes una casa muy linda.- decidió decir para intentar hacer conversación.

-Hmm.- solo dijo él.

-¿De casualidad tienes algo para comer? Estoy realmente hambrienta.- pasar la barrera le quitó mucha energía a su lado demoniaco.

-Iré a comprar ingredientes para hacerte la cena.- murmuró con un suspiro. –Puedes instalarte en tu habitación mientras tanto. Toma la que está al fondo del pasillo en el segundo piso. También puedes ducharte si quieres, creo que mi hermana dejó un poco de su ropa en el armario de esa habitación. Vuelvo en veinte minutos.- sin más que decir, sacó dinero del cajón de una mesilla en medio del pasillo y se marchó como si nada.

Karin ya podía saborear su victoria en la punta de la lengua. ¡Tenía a la palomita en la palma de su mano! El pobre idiota se sentiría obligado a cuidar de ella porque así eran todas las palomitas sirvientes de su precioso creador. Solo tenía que inventar alguna excusa de por qué no tenían su domicilio en esa estúpida universidad y listo.

Bueno, en realidad estaba muy consciente de que esto no sería nada fácil. Esa palomita no era como las otras, él no parecía feliz por desvivirse en ayudar a un humano, tampoco parecía especialmente amable a primera vista ni un ser dulce y comprensivo como normalmente eran los ángeles. Era un poco intrigante, a decir verdad, su porte arrogante le recordaba más a un príncipe del infierno que a uno de los más fieles adoradores del creador.

Sin duda no sería fácil, pero ya tenía la oportunidad perfecta y no dejaría que nada se interponga en su camino para darle a su rey lo que le pidió y recibir a cambio la corona de reina del infierno y la oportunidad de bañarse en la sangre de miles de ángeles. Todo lo que necesitaba era un lindo y pequeño bebé y el cielo se caería a pedazos sobre la cabeza de todos los creyentes del creador.

El trono de los tres mundos estaba a solo un par de pasos de distancia, y nada le impediría reclamarlo como suyo.

Fin.

¿O no?

Nah, no realmente xD

Esta es la precuela de Infierno Celestial, pero decidi subirla aparte porq no necesitan leer la anterior pa' entender esta xP

Probablemente esta secuela tendra una segunda parte y luego subire la secuela a los acontecimientos de Infierno Celestial y ya veremos como sale uwu

Bueno, ojala q esto les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
